The City Lights Burn Bright
by ehxhale
Summary: Caroline Forbes worked hard her whole life always did her best, that all paid off when she got accepted to Julliard. With a cheating ex-boyfriend, a backstabbing best friend, and a mom who didn't really care left behind in that small town. She's ready for her dream to take off. But with the city lights burning bright could she possibly find a spark with piano major bad boy? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my second attempt at writing and I hope it's not too horrible! I'm going to apologize ahead of time for all the mistakes that it could possibly have! Hope you enjoy and tell me if you would like for me to continue.

Chapter 1:

Caroline Forbes a girl with big dreams and so much hope in her bright blue eyes. All she wanted since she was a little girl was to become a professional and successful singer. She wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off at nine in the morning. She sits up and stretches her arms above her head and can't help but smile because she's made it. Well sort of. First step was her moving to New York and she really did it. She's where she always wanted to be and she's not really complaining with having to live in her one room apartment. She wouldn't change it for anything. It was homey and made her nerves settle every time she thought about how she was out here on her own trying to make her dream come true.

She had gotten accepted to attend Juilliard with a scholarship. After working hard in school and doing everything she could possibly do to make sure she got into the best performing arts collage out there. The road to get there was not all sunshine and rainbows. With a cheating ex-boyfriend, backstabbing best friend, and a mom whose job of being sheriff was always first priority… let's just say her senior year was an eventful one. The cheating, the lies, and the loneliness all got to her towards the end of that year but she had one person that got her through it. The only girl she trusted with her life and felt as though she was her own sister. Bonnie Bennet. She was strong but also so caring and there to protect Caroline whenever she needed. After her fallout with Elena, Bonnie stood by her side. And Caroline couldn't be more thankful for having this amazing person in her life.

When senior year ended and everyone graduated ready to move on with their life. Caroline got her letter from Juilliard that she was accepted with a scholarship and that their happy for her to be joining them in the fall. While she got into Juilliard Bonnie wasn't into the whole collage thing. She was taking the first year off and traveling the world as she quoted "I'm trying out the whole eat, pray, love thing you know? Like the book." Caroline was happy for her and didn't mind that, that's what she wanted to do. And so they both packed up and went their opposite directions at the end of the summer and hoped for the best.

Caroline gets ups and heads towards the bathroom to take a shower. Today was her orientation and next week would be officially her first day as a student attending Juilliard. She hums while rinsing her blond hair that stops above her stomach. Quickly washing her body before she runs late. She gets out of the shower, puts on sweats, and a tank top. She decided to let her hair dry out naturally while having a bowl of cinnamon toast cereal while trying to get a hold of Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Good morning, or is it goodnight? Or maybe evening? Anyways where are you and how's your whole eat, pray, love thing going?" She takes a bite of her cereal while waiting for Bonnie to stop fumbling around and be still.

Bonnie laughs at her comment. "It's going great! I'm in Thailand right now and its night over here. Don't you have your orientation today?"

Caroline can't help but smile at how her friend remembers what today is. "Yes! And I'm probably making myself late by talking to you and you probably need to sleep! So I'll let you go and call you later. Bye Bon Bon!" "Bye, Care! Miss and love you!" "I miss and love you too, bye!"

Caroline rushes off and puts her bowl in the sink after rinsing it of course. Because one thing you need to know about Caroline Forbes is that she is indeed a neat freak. She combs through her hair puts on a yellow sunflower dress that cuts off just below her knees with one of many cute gladiator saddles she brought with her. She doesn't spend much time on makeup except for some mascara and lip gloss. She grabs her bag with her phone in her hand, locks her door and walks downstairs and out the double doors. She doesn't live that far to which she has to take the subway so she walks and can't help but admire what's all around her. New York is such a fascinating city. So much things happening and all so fast.

She wasn't paying attention to wear she was heading as she was looking up at some tall building when she bump into a hard chest then fell on her butt. "Oh god, ounch." Cheeks red as can be, she looks up to find a handsome guy with short curly golden hair with slight stubble on his face and eyes the shade of the sea. She can't help but blush even more because of how he's starring at her. He gives her his hand and she takes it after hesitating a second. There's a spark when they touched and her brain can't quite function right now.

"Thanks for helping me up! Um, sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't really looking where I was going and it's just I just moved here and the buildings are so tall and…" She notices him starring at her and smiling. Oh god he has dimples. Of course he has dimples she thinks to herself.

"Don't worry about it love. It was my fault as well as I was paying attention to my phone. No harm done." She curses herself because she's in shock. Of course dimples guy over here is British and has the sexiest accent she's ever heard. She snaps out of it and really hope she isn't drooling. "Um, yeah… good." She smiles back at him.

"Well I should get going, wouldn't want to be late for orientation and all." She motions with her hand towards where she needs to be. "Of course, see you around stranger." She blushes once again and he's smirking now and walking away.

Its dinner time by the time she gets home and all she wants to do is microwave some mac n' cheese, sit on the coach and catch up on her latest shows. But she forgets that she has to find a part time job. She has a bit saved up from back home but not so much that she can afford to not have one by next month. She grabs her dinner from the microwave and her laptop from her bed. She decided to just sit at the table, the couch and shows will have to wait. She takes a bite of her food and searches for some job openings. She hasn't had the best luck so far since she's gotten here trying to that would hire her. Maybe her luck has changed…

She finds a job opening, a daycare center a bit far from where she lives but she could manage to get to. She fills out the application and sends it in when she's done. Though the only experience she has with taking care of children is babysitting her neighbor's twins every once in a while but she's graduated high school at the top of her class so she's hoping that they will hire her.

She finishes the last of her mac n' cheese and cleans everything up. She shuts her laptop and throws herself on the bed. She's exhausted from everything from today. Playing back the day in her head, orientation had gone pretty well except from the embarrassing moment when her phone had accidently gone off and everyone stared at her. "Oh god, this is high school all over again" she puffed a sigh.

But then of course there was that stranger with those god damn dimples and accent. She can't believe she bumped into him and fell on her butt. "Ugh! Why am I so freaking clumsy?" She buried her head in her pillow. Exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. Not bothering to even change which she would totally regret in the morning.

AN:

And that's the first chapter! Since I've posted the first three chapters at the same time… I'll leave a short authors note on each of them. Next chapter we get to know the British guy with dimples and his POV! Hope you continue to read the rest and tell me if you would like me continue. You can also find me on tumblr at niklausxcaroline (previously hos-tilty) bye!


	2. Chapter 2

KLAUS POV: chapter 2

Niklaus Mikaelson always had a passion for playing music, the piano to be exact. It was one of his outlets for all his pent up emotions. His other outlet was painting, he almost loved it as much as playing piano. He was good at both be exceled more with piano. He woke up to his sister Rebekah yelling at his brother Kol. He lives with his sibling in their family home that has been theirs since their parents passed away years ago. There's Elijah. The oldest and most dull person you'll ever meet. If you ever see him he'll most likely be in a suite with a stiff stance. Then there's the twins. Rebekah and Kol who can never seem to get along. They have different personalities but really when it comes down to it they are quite similar which they choose to not see. They both are annoying and inconsiderate towards other people. Last there's his baby brother Henrik. He's only four but quite smart for his age. He's always full of energy and is positive about everything.

Klaus gets up and heads off toward his bathroom to take a shower. It's past nine and he has orientation to get to but really he doesn't need to attend since this is his last year attending Juilliard. He's been majoring in what he's been wanting to do since he was a young. Which is playing the piano and writing music. He loved what he did but also was ready to get his last year done with. He got out the shower and puts on a gray henley, black trousers, and his trade mark necklaces. He heads downstairs to Henrik's room and wakes him up to get ready for daycare. This was his duty around the house since the twins are still in high school and Elijah is getting his law degree. He had to get Henrik up, get him ready, and then drop him off at the daycare not far from where they live.

While he waited for him to get ready, he went to the kitchen to pour him some cereal and grab himself a cup of coffee. After a quick breakfast they got a cab in direction of the daycare. This was their routine for the last two years and Henrik really didn't seem to mind. By the time they got there it was almost ten. Klaus paid the driver and they both went into the building. He said hi to the front desk lady and can't help but notice how she was trying to flirt with him like always. He didn't mind really. He was use to women throwing themselves at him. And to be honest he got laid on a regular bases. It wasn't hard for him but he didn't do relationships.

He turns to Henrik, "Well I have to go now and I'm already late enough as it is. Bye Henrik. See you in a bit." "Bye, Nik! Have a good day and watch out for someone special today!" Klaus quirked his eyebrow and in confusion by what his baby brother meant. Henrik laughs at his brother's confused look on his face. While he walks towards the play he turns back and yells, "That's what your horoscope said!" Klaus stands there and laughs because of course he would be reading such nonsense. He leaves and hails another cab. He gets to the university in twenty minutes and pays the driver once again. Since he was already late for orientation he decided to just go to his studio that he's had the past years, simply to play and mess around without all the added pressure and stress.

It was all the way across the campus from where he was at. He started walking and his phone beeped. He smirks. Of course she was calling. One night never was enough for the women he took the bed. She was great in bed and another round with her wouldn't hurt. He texted her back with plans for tonight when suddenly someone bumped into him. He heard a "oh god" and a "ouch". He looked down to where the sound was coming from. His breath got caught in his throat and he couldn't help but stare at those bright blue eyes. He caught that she was blushing and offered his hand towards her. She hesitant for a second but then grab his hand. When they touched he couldn't help but feel a spark. He seemed to notice that she felt it too and just couldn't help but continue to stare at her. She was gorgeous. Wavy blond hair, not too long but not that short neither. She had legs that could go on for days. She smelt amazing and he couldn't help but look her up and down. While she was talking in a fast pace and looking down. He noticed a small shaped star tattoo on her right foot and couldn't help but smile because he also had a shaped tattoo which was on the back of his right shoulder. He noticed she stopped talking and looked back into her eyes. He smiled again, "Don't worry about it love. It was my fault as well as I was paying attention to my phone. No harm done."

"Um, yeah… good." She's smiling at him now and god she has the cutest smile he thought to himself. Did I really just say the word cutest in my head? He also thought. "Well I should get going, wouldn't want to be late for orientation and all." She motions with her hand towards where she needs to be. And he nods "Of course. See you around stranger." He sees that once again she's blushing and her cheeks are rosy pink. He decides he loves the shade on her. He smirks while walking away because of course he would have this effect on her. It happens to every women he meets.

Around past four he leaves the studio to go pick up Henrik.

"Nik!" Henrik shouts running towards him with a drawing in his hands. "Hey Henrik! What do you have there?" He motions towards the paper in Henrik's hands. "It's a picture I drew during art time! It's of our family. There's Rebekah and Kol arguing. Then there's Elijah at his desk looking very focus and you playing your piano." He smiled back at him.

By the time they got home it was dinner time and Elijah who usually cooks didn't have time tonight and ordered pizza. Rebekah and Kol were already grabbing their slices and headed off to the living room with Klaus and Henrik behind them. They all decided to let Henrik watch some cartoon that Kol seemed to be enjoying as well. After they were all done they put their dishes in the sink and all walked off to their rooms. But not without Henrik saying goodnight to everyone. "Good night, weirdoes!" They all laughed before entering their rooms.

Klaus fell onto his bed and then realized he had plans for tonight. He put on a jacket, grabbed his keys, and left quietly so Rebekah wouldn't come out and question where he was going. He so did not need a lecture from his sister right now. He gets his motorcycle from the garage and heads out. He gets to his female companions apartment and ends up going more than a second round. He was bedding this beautiful brunette but yet couldn't help but think about that gorgeous blonde he met today. He couldn't get her smile out of his head and he could still smell her. When he was done he left and on his way home he still couldn't get that blonde out of his mind. It was past three in the morning and he just wanted to get to bed. He went in as quietly as when he had left. Flopped down onto his bed and let sleep take over.

AN: Hope you enjoyed getting to know about Klaus and see his POV when bumping into Caroline. The next chapter is by far the most exciting one, since these first two were about getting to know them and what the story is mainly about. Hope you continue on to the next chapter and tell me if you would like to read more. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was Saturday and Caroline didn't have to wake up early today. So she slept in until noon and then got up to start her day. She realized when she woke up that she made the stupid decision of falling asleep in her summer dress. She decided to skip washing her hair today since she really didn't want to wait for it to dry because she was going sightseeing and wanted to have the rest of the day to do so. Since she's gotten to New York about a week ago, she hasn't had the time to do anything besides unpack and make sure everything was in order. She decided to put her hair in a messy top bun with strands of hair loosely hanging on each side of her face. For an outfit she went with a simple black jumper with her favorite gold knee high gladiator saddles. She put on her chap stick, grabbed her purse with her phone in hand and was ready to start her day.

She was walking towards a little shop around her corner that made the most amazing pretzels she's ever had. She was texting Bonnie about her day when suddenly dejvu… she bumps into a hard chest again but instead of falling like she thought she was going to, strong arms grabbed a hold of her before she could. And she was starring up in those same blue eyes she saw yesterday.

Klaus went to the campus studio early in the morning to try and work on his piece that he would be performing towards the end of the year. He needed it to be perfect and he had to get a start on it now. After re-writing the first couple of lines multiple times over again he gave up and realized it was passed noon. He grabbed his bag and decided it was time to get some lunch.

There was a nice small shop not far from where he was and while he was almost there he caught sight of that gorgeous blonde he saw yesterday and he needed to know her name. He noticed she wasn't paying attention to where she was going yet again, so he decided to accidently bump into her. Though this time he caught her and couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"You should really watch were you're going love" She turned pink and couldn't help but notice the feel of his hands on her waist. "I uh… I really should, shouldn't I?" She laughs as he helps her stand up.

"Lucky I was here to save you from another fall on your bum." He said with playfulness in his voice. She laughed and that was sweet music to his ears. "We got to stop meeting like this… I'm Caroline by the way." She said with shy smile playing on her lips.

"Caroline." He tested her name on his lips. "Well I'm Niklaus but you can call me Klaus." He said with a smirk on his face as her blush came back. Oh god, why does he have to say my name like that?! She thought to herself. "I was just about to have lunch. Would you like to join me Caroline?" "I was just about to do the same, I mean why not? Since we're going into the same place and all." He nods and opens the door for her.

They sat down from across of each other and ordered two pretzels with extra cheese. They small talked awhile about Juilliard until their orders came. Klaus couldn't help but laugh at Caroline. She was practically stuffing her face with pretzel and cheese. She glared at him, "Seriously! Are you laughing at me?" He continues to laugh and she continues to glare at him. "You have a little cheese on your face." He reaches across the table and wipes the small amount of cheese on the corner of her mouth with his thumb and pulls back to suck it off.

She can't believe he just did that. "Oh, uh thanks." she says trying really hard not to stutter. He smirks, "No problem, love." "This was nice but I really should get going I have a lot I want to get done today…" She says trying to make her escape. She can't stay any longer. She's bound to do something embarrassing. "Of course, but first if you wouldn't mind I would like to show you something." He sees the wheels spinning in her head. "Um, yeah sure. Why not." He pays for their lunch but not without a fight from her. She argued that she should have at least paid for her own food but he insist that she didn't need to because he invited her to join him for lunch. She let out a sigh and let him lead the way.

"You know you're still a stranger. One who's leading me somewhere I don't even know…" she says looking straight ahead. He laughs, "I'm not a stranger. You know my name and if it helps I'll even tell you my last. It's Mikaelson. And I'm not leading you to somewhere you don't know. We're going to Juilliard's campus. She laughs and they continued to walk but in silence. Klaus was leading when they got there. "Almost there." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"We're here" He opened the door and turned on the lights. She gasped. It was a huge studio with everything from different kinds of instruments to a recording booth and leather coaches. "Wow" she breath, "this is… wow."

"This is my own private studio here on campus" "Don't tell me you're a fancy pants?" She said trying to contain her laughter. "If you want to put it that way… I guess I am." He smirked.

"I want to run something by you." He motioned towards the piano and for her to sit on the coach next to it. He started playing the beginning of what he had for his piece he was working on. He stopped when what he had on the sheet was just erased parts of what he tried to come up with. "Wow that was really great. I'm guessing you major in piano then?" "Thanks love and right you are. This year is my last of attending here.

He went to sit next to her on the coach and she smiled at him. "Damn, so you're almost finish while I just started?" She says with a laugh. "Don't worry, it'll be the most fascinating and best learning experience you'll have." He leans in closer to her since their bodies are now faced towards each other and she doesn't notice till she turns her head and wow his eyes she thinks to herself. His hand is on her leg now and she can't think straight. He's inches from her lips now and god she wants to kiss him but he's a stranger and ugh.

She doesn't have much time to act when his lips is crashing against hers and she can't help but kiss him back. She gets lost in the kiss and she feels his hand move closer up her thigh towards where the shorts of her jumper is at. And suddenly it's like she got dumped with a bucket of ice water. She pulls away from him and stands up. He stares up at her curious to her actions since he's not use to women pulling away from.

She finally gets her voice to speak up, "What do you think you're doing?!" He smirked, "What does it look like I'm doing or should I say what we were about to do?" god she wanted to slap that smirk off his face. "You just kissed me and had your hands all over me! You can't just do that!" She yelled. "If I'm not mistaken you were a willing participate in all this" Is her serious right now? "I admit I did kiss you back but that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you! I don't even know you! I mean yeah you're cute and all that but that doesn't mean I'm just going to hop into bed with you! I am not someone who you can fuck and then toss aside. I am not a slut." She replied back. "Whatever you say love. If we're not going to do anything that doesn't involve you with no clothes on… I think its best that you leave." He says as he gets up and walk towards the bar and pours himself some scotch.

She is beyond livid with this guy. Who does he think he is?! She grabs her purse and walks towards the door but she isn't going to let this slim ball have the last words. "God, you're an arrogate asshole and I'm sorry I'm even thought for a second that you were a decent person. I hope I won't be seeing you around. Have a great day, dip shit!" She yelled as she slammed the door behind her. Her day is officially ruined and she just wants to take a shower after all that. She sighs and began to walk home. This day totally did not go as plan. She mentally slaps herself for falling for that guys charms. Plus she's here to make her dreams come true not fall for a guy. Let alone that jerk who thought he could get into her pants.

AN: Was Klaus being a dip shit or what?! Lol. I haven't started on the next chapter yet because I don't know if anyone would like me to continue but if you do review and tell me what you think will happen next? There's clues to the first two chapters about a particular thing that I bet everyone can catch on to! Thanks for reading! xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Klaus woke up this Sunday morning thinking about Caroline. He didn't mean to kiss her but she was there with those pink plump lips. And her scent was alluring. He couldn't help it.

His hands moved up higher on her thigh on their own. He didn't realize because he was too lost in the kiss. He also didn't mean to be an asshole after but the sting of her rejection made him say those things to her.

He's Niklaus Mikaelson and nobody rejects him. Though he shouldn't have just thought she would jump into bed with him. But he didn't really know what kind of girl this Caroline was did he?

He gets up while thinking back to those last words she said to him. "I can't believe she called me a dip shit?" He laughs. Anyways, why is he still thinking about her? He doesn't do the chasing. He's the one that gets chase. Shaking his head he tries to get her out of his mind because who cares. He probably won't being seeing her much around since she's only in her first year.

Caroline is already up and ready to start her Sunday. She really isn't doing much today but getting prepared for her first day at Juilliard tomorrow.

She tries to get a hold of Bonnie after noon but has no luck. She decides to make sure everything she needs is in her school bag. While she's about done she forgets that she applied at a daycare center and wanted to see if they emailed her back about the job.

She settles down on her coach with her laptop. She's checking her email when she squeals, "eek! I got the job! I got the job!" She quickly reads over it and emails them right back that she'll be happy to start tomorrow.

She was going to be taking care of some of the bigger kids and not so much of babies. Which she's glad because she doesn't want to do diapers at this point of her life. She has all the time in the world to do that when she because a Mom.

She looks over her schedule for the week. She has school from 6:30 to 11:30 am and then works from 12 to 5 pm. She knows she's only going to have thirty minutes to get to the daycare center which is close to the school. Probably over a 20 minutes' walk. She thinks to herself. She can do this.

She doesn't want to have waste money on a cab but she knows she'll eventually have to when it starts getting cold.

It's about seven when she adds the finishing touches to her apartment and gets everything cleaned up. She decides that she'll try to sleep early because tomorrow is officially her first school and work day. She just prays that everything goes well.

She's under her blankets while scrolling through her phone. Looking at the Juilliard website. It's then that she sees a photo of none other than Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Seriously?!"

"I was just forgetting about that dip shit" She clicks on the link under the picture.

Niklaus Mikaelson one of the top students attending Juilliard is going to do big things when he graduates this spring. She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Yes he's good but can he try and be a decent person?" She puts her phone to charge besides her on the nightstand.

She tries to let sleep take over but her mind is now thinking about him. She can't get the feel of his lips on hers or the way his hands felt on her. The way he wiped the cheese from the corner of her lip.

She shouldn't be thinking about him. He tried to get into her pants and then was a real jerk after she told him that she wasn't just going to jump into bed with him. But while they were having lunch and the first time they met… he was sweet and ugh. She rolls over to her side.

Trying to get all those thoughts out of her mind. She won't be seeing him that much anyway right? He's in his last year and stays all the way across campus. She hopes she won't be seeing him anytime soon.

She soon falls asleep after a while.

It's Monday morning and both Caroline and Klaus are already on campus and ready to get this day over with.

Caroline was in her last class for the day and it was her favorite by far. The teacher was actually pretty nice and easy going. And she loved the vocal exercises she taught so far. She was writing down notes when the bell rang and the teacher dismiss them.

When she got out of the building she knew she had to start walking if she wanted to get to the daycare center on time. She was looking the directions up on her phone. And sure enough a little over twenty minutes later she was standing in front of Autumns Daycare Center.

She walks in and towards the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes and today is supposed to be my first day of work" The lady looked up to Caroline with a small smile on her face. "Yes, Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you. I'm Amy and I'll take you to the manager. She'll show you where you'll be and what you need to be doing."

Caroline nodded and followed her.

The manager's office wasn't that far. There was a pretty old women behind the desk. She got up and extended her hand towards Caroline. While Amy left back to the front desk.

Caroline shook the women's hand. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. Which you might already know since you're the one the hired me." She laughs a bit nervous.

"Of course. Well Welcome to the team here at this daycare center. I'm Hilary White. But you can call me just Mrs. White" The women smiled at her.

Caroline smiled back at the nice women. "Thanks for giving me a chance to be a part of it."

"Glad to hear that. Now let me show and explain what you'll be doing." The women led Caroline to a room across the hall where kids were playing. "You'll be watching over these kids while you're working here." Caroline nodded and the women began to explain what she'd be expected to do.

After all that she left Caroline with one of the care takers. She'll be shadowing her for a week and then she'll be on her own. She was following the lady when a young boy tugged on her pants.

"Hi there. Is there anything you need?" She smiled sweetly at the boy that had the cutest smile.

"Hi, I was just wondering who you were" He had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh! I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes and I just started my first day here."

"I'm Henrik! It's very nice to meet you Caroline!" Wow, this boy had a lot of energy she thought.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Henrik." She said with a smile.

"Will you play with me for a little?" She nodded and let him lead the way. After playing Legos with Henrik for a little she then continued to follow the care taker around and asked questions about everything.

She was exhausted. It was passed five and she was getting ready to leave. She wondered what happened to that boy who she played Legos with. He was sweet and pretty smart for a four year old.

Which he had told him his age after asking about hers first. She laughed when he did because he apologized for asking. He said, "My oldest brother Elijah said it's rude to ask girls their age" She smiled at him and told him she was eighteen. And that his brother was right but she didn't mind him asking her at all.

She grabbed her things and headed home. It was dark outside yet since it was the end of summer. And it was still pretty warm and light out by the time she got out the centers door. She hummed while walking home and she knew it would take some time since it takes twenty minutes to get to school and then another to get to the daycare center. So in totally she had a forty minute walk ahead of her.

Klaus first day of this school year went pretty well and now he was picking up his baby brother.

"Nik! Nik!" Henrik shouts at him because he's paying attention to the front desk lady.  
>Henrik sighed and shook his head in disapproval. He didn't really like her. She was nice in all but something about her seemed off.<p>

Klaus looked down towards Henrik where he was pulling at his hand. "We should go, right. Have a good evening, Amy" He winked at her while Henrik rolled his eyes. "Alright let's get going before Elijah scowls us for being late for dinner.

They get home in no time and are sitting at the dinner table eating spaghetti that Elijah had cooked for them. Elijah was at the head of the table. Rebekah and Kol on one side with Klaus and Henrik on the other.

Henrik spoke first, "I had fun today and I met a new girl who started her first day working at the daycare center." He said smiling. Everyone turned to him.

Elijah was the one to speak, "That's great to hear, Henrik,"

Henrik continued to speak about her. "She was really nice and really pretty! She even played Legos with me!"

Kol spoke up "Sounds like little Henry has a crush on his new babysitter" He said teasing him.

"I do not. I just think she's a good person. Nik, you would like her!"

Klaus turned to him "Of course I would, if you do." He smiled.

They finished dinner and everyone helped cleaning up. They all decided to watch some television for a bit then it was off to bed.

But of course Klaus had other plans for the night. When everyone eventually went to their rooms to sleep he slipped out and off to another one night stand.

He kept sleeping with other women but yet all he can think about is Caroline. Her lips, smooth skin, and scent. Fuck he thought. He really needs to get her out of his system.

When Caroline got home she changed into her sleeping shorts and a tank top. She made sure to set her alarm. She decided that her first day was not so terrible and had a small content smile on her face. She got under the covers and fell right asleep with the small smile still on her face.

**A/N:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed and wanted me to continue! I hoped you like this chapter and can see where this will head to. And I'll try to go into detail about Caroline's classes because she is trying to make her dream come true and all. Thanks for reading! xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

A month has passed since Caroline had started school and her job. It has been an eventful month to say the least. And she thanks god that she hasn't ran into that jerk who thought she was just going to sleep with him.

Not that she's been thinking of him at all. Because nope, no. She wasn't thinking about his lips and his hands… okay maybe she was but it's only because she hasn't been imitate with a guy since Tyler cheated on her. And she is seriously sexual frustrated at this point.

It was Friday and she didn't have school today just work.

She left earlier then she would if she was on campus because from her apartment it would take twice as long to get to the daycare center.

It's gotten chiller since its October now and she opted for leggings, a warm knitted oversized cardigan, and a cute pink scarf with long brown boots. She decided to put her hair in a messy bun because it her blonde locks were so not working with her today.

She arrived at her destination and began her work day.

It was five and she was getting ready to leave after a not so exhausting day. Maybe, it's because she didn't have school today. She thought.

Working at the daycare has been a joy most of the time. Especially when this little boy named Henrik would always tell her things that fascinated him and asked for her to play with him. She has taking such a liking to him and she's guessing he has taken a liking to her as well.

"You're my favorite care taker I've ever had, Care!" Henrik said.

"Don't tell anybody here but you're my favorite kid to take care of." She said with a smile.

He nodded back with a smile and left to play with some of the other kids.

Caroline snapped out of that cute memory she had with Henrik a few weeks ago. Darn that boy and his dimples. She laughed to herself.

She was already out the door and down the street when she realized she left scarf back in the staff room. She needed to hurry because she usually left right at 5:10. She had to because it would get dark way too fast for her liking and didn't want to waste money on a cab just yet.

She turned back and went to retrieve it. And then her luck just about ran out…

She came face to face with the one person she's been lucky to avoid seen since that day.

"Ugh. Why does life hate me?" She groaned while her face turned red after realizing she said that out loud. Way too loud.

Klaus was yet again talking to the front desk lady while Henrik waited impatiently for his dumb brother to quit flirting with her.

Henrik turned when he heard Caroline.

"Hi Care!" He shouted from across the room.

She waved and wanted to leave before he saw her. But Henrik ran towards her and hugged her before she could move, yet alone leave.

Klaus looked down to find his baby brother not by his side.

He looked up and saw him hugging Caroline.

Wait, what?! Caroline? He hasn't seen her since that day she called hip a dip shit.

What was she doing here? Does she has a kid or something? He thought.

Before he could think any further he looked back to find Henrik pulling her towards him.

Shit this is going to be awkward.

"Nik! This is Caroline but she lets me call her Care."

"And Care this is my favorite brother Nik!" He said while smiling up at both of them.

This is his brother? Of course.

"Um, Hi." She said trying to keep a smile on her face.

Klaus stood there frozen.

Who would of thought that the girl named Care his baby brother has been talking nonstop about is his Caroline. He was right about one thing she would like her. In fact he already did like her. And couldn't stop thinking about her for the past month.

"Hi Caroline. Nice to see you again." He smirked.

Her anger was rising at this point because seriously?!

She didn't say anything but tried to calm down since she is at a daycare center and Henrik is right in front of her.

Henrik was confused. "Wait, do you two know each other?"

"I saved her once" He kept that smirk on his face.

"Correction you just kept me from falling on my butt."

"Still saved you"

She rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Well I got to get home before it gets any darker. Bye Henrik, see you next week!"

She walked away before neither of them could reply.

She waved back at Henrik before walking out the doors.

"Well that could have gone down way worst."


End file.
